1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window screens and more particularly pertains to a new rear window screen assembly for trucks for preventing debris from entering through an open rear window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window screens is known in the prior art. More specifically, window screens heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,906; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,212; U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,725; U.S. Pat. No. 1,753,866.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rear window screen assembly for trucks. The inventive device includes a mesh screen with a frame and at least one spring member coupled to a lower edge of the frame. Each spring member is adapted for being inserted into a lower track of a window opening such that the spring member urges the frame upward. An upper edge of the frame is adapted for insertion into an upper track of the window opening whereby said frame is couplable to the window opening.
In these respects, the rear window screen assembly for trucks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing debris from entering through an open rear window.